


Überstunden

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Ja, er war anhänglich.





	Überstunden

**Author's Note:**

> Mal wieder was ohne Handlung, weil ich bei den gefühlt zehntausend angefangen Sachen MIT Handlung nicht so recht vorankomme. Da muss das jetzt halt mal wieder so gehen, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nicht einreißt :D. Wer ein Problem damit hat, soll es nicht lesen, nech? Das ist ja wie immer.  
> Und allen, die keins damit haben, wünsch ich viel Vergnügen :D
> 
> Danke an CornChrunchie für die kleine Beta <3

 

~*~*~*~

 

„Du bist aber heute anhänglich.“ Thiel hörte das Schmunzeln in Boernes Stimme und spürte dessen Hand auf seiner eigenen, die er auf Boernes Brust gelegt hatte. Der andere drückte sie kurz und ließ wieder los. Blätterte weiter durch die Papiere, die sich vor ihm stapelten und setzte in regelmäßigen Abständen seine Unterschrift oder sonst irgendwelche Anmerkungen und Notizen darauf, Thiel wusste es nicht so genau, er nahm lediglich immer wieder kleine Bewegungen von Boernes Arm an seinem wahr, den er von hinten um ihn geschlungen hatte. Ansonsten war er vollauf damit beschäftigt, die weiche Haut an Boernes Nacken zu küssen, seinen Hals, sein Ohr und ihm unter der Krawatte über das Hemd zu streichen.  
Es stimmte, ja, Thiel war anhänglich. Ungeduldig auch. Er wollte den anderen jetzt mit nach Hause nehmen, es war spät, und er hätte absolut nichts dagegen, heute noch anhänglicher zu werden.

Seit heute früh konnte er praktisch an nichts anderes mehr denken. Da nämlich war nach dem Aufwachen das Küssen etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen und gerade als er mit seiner Hand in Boernes Schlafanzughose getaucht war und der seine Finger in seine Unterhose geschoben hatte, hatte Thiels Telefon klingeln müssen. Sie hatten es erst versucht zu ignorieren, aber der Anrufer – Nadeshda, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte – war so hartnäckig gewesen, dass sie es irgendwann frustriert aufgegeben hatten.  
Und er wusste ja nicht, wie es Boerne seitdem ergangen war, anscheinend ja recht gut, so entspannt, wie der wirkte, aber ihm war das echt den ganzen Tag über nachgehangen. Obwohl ”hängen” in dem Zusammenhang das ganz falsche Wort war. Thiel musste ein albernes Lachen unterdrücken. Es stand wirklich schlimm um ihn. Und deshalb wollte er jetzt auch nicht noch ewig Boerne bei der Erledigung irgendwelchen Schreibkrams zusehen, das konnte ja wohl nicht angehen.

Ja, er war anhänglich.

„Ich könnte dich auf der Stelle vernaschen“, raunte er in Boernes Ohr und kroch mit zwei Fingern in eine der Lücken zwischen zwei Knopflöchern. Er stieß auf Haut und Härchen und Boerne hielt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde im Umblättern inne und sein Atem stockte kurz, machte dann aber weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Das merk ich“, erklärte er lapidar.

Thiel ließ sich von Boernes Gelassenheit nicht beeindrucken, von der er ohnehin vermutete, dass es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so weit er her mit ihr war. Er fuhr mit seiner Nase in Boernes Haaransatz und mit seinen Fingern gleichzeitig ein Stück weiter unten in eine Öffnung im Hemd, was den anderen jetzt schon deutlicher zusammenzucken ließ. Na also, ging doch.

„Frank, jetzt lass mich das doch eben einfach noch zu Ende machen, ja?“ Boernes Stimme hatte jetzt einen leicht genervten Unterton angenommen, aber auch einen ungeduldigen. Damit ließ sich auf jeden Fall arbeiten. Auch nach Feierabend. Und Thiel gedachte, dabei mindestens genauso fleißig und diszipliniert ans Werk zu gehen wie Boerne bei der Bearbeitung seiner Unterlagen.

„Ja, mach doch“, sagte er provozierend unschuldig und küsste Boernes Hals besonders gründlich. Seine Finger machten sich unterdessen an Boernes Krawattenknoten zu schaffen.

Zufrieden nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie Boernes Puls unter seinen Lippen beschleunigte und er immer größere Schwierigkeiten bekam, seine Aufgabe mit den Papieren ordnungsgemäß fortzuführen. Fahrig wendete er ein Blatt nach dem anderen, während Thiel ihm ganz langsam die Krawatte unter dem Kragen hervorzog. Sorgfältig, damit Boerne sich nicht ärgern musste, legte Thiel sie auf den Tisch und als er im Zuge dessen einen kurzen Blick auf eines der Schriftstücke warf, musste er feststellen, dass Boernes Namenszüge auch schon mal mehr Souveränität und Dynamik ausgestrahlt hatten. Man musste kein Experte sein, um zu erkennen, dass die Verfassung des Verfassers keine stabile war. Sehr gut. Er öffnete den obersten Knopf von Boernes Hemd und glitt gleichzeitig mit seiner Zungenspitze leicht über Boernes Nacken. Der sog scharf die Luft ein und ließ resigniert seine Hand samt Stift auf die Tischplatte fallen. Thiel grinste triumphierend.

„So geht das nicht. Ich kann so nicht arbeiten.“ Der andere klang ganz wunderbar frustriert.

„Nicht?“ Thiel gab sich lammfromm und öffnete den nächsten Knopf.

„Nein.“

„Hm, na sowas. Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?“ Er öffnete mit einer Engelsgeduld einen Knopf nach dem anderen und gab sich gar nicht erst Mühe, das Grinsen in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Könntest du durchaus, ja. Indem du dich da drüben auf den Stuhl setzt und wartest, bis ich hier fertig bin.“ Thiel fand, dass das weitaus überzeugender klingen würde, wenn Boerne nicht mit einem bis zum Bauchnabel geöffneten Hemd hier säße.

„Mhm, ich will aber viel lieber hierbleiben. Hier bei dir.“ Thiel war jetzt am Hosenbund angekommen, zog das Hemd schön langsam heraus und widmete sich den letzten Knöpfen. Dann strich er mit seinen Händen über die warme Haut an Boernes Brust und Bauch und ließ sich von den feinen Härchen an den Handflächen kitzeln. Gut war das. Aber nicht genug.

„Und am allerliebsten würd´ ich dich hier jetzt auf den Tisch drücken und -“ Er beendete den Satz mit einem tiefen Atemzug aus Boernes Halsbeuge und wünschte die verfluchte Stuhllehne aus dem Weg, dann würde er sich jetzt nicht so arm gegen die drücken müssen, auf der Suche nach ein wenig Reibung.

Boerne ließ plötzlich seinen Kopf mit einem Schnauben, das nach Frustration klang, nach vorne fallen und schüttelte ihn leicht. Dann schwang er energisch mit seinem Stuhl herum, so gut es eben ging mit Thiel so dicht hinter und an ihm, aber er verschaffte sich irgendwie den nötigen Platz. Er sah Thiel an, erst mit herausfordernd funkelnden Augen und verschmitzter Schnute, dann fest entschlossen und eine halbe Sekunde später packte der andere ihn auch schon beim Kopf, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn hart. Thiel keuchte überrascht über den unerwartet schnellen Sinneswandel auf, stellte sich aber schnell und gerne auf die neue Situation ein und küsste nicht weniger vehement zurück. Nicht, dass Boerne ihm jetzt noch das Heft aus der Hand nahm. Und überhaupt. Küssen. Boerne. Gut.

Sehr gut. So gut, dass es ihn ruck, zuck ganz schwindelig machte und gerade als er sich auf Boernes Schoß setzen wollte, um sich irgendwo festzumachen und um überhaupt endlich mal näher an Boerne ranzukommen, da brach der andere ab. So halbwegs zumindest. Sein Mund war nämlich immer noch ganz dicht an ihm dran, nur statt Küssen meinte Boerne jetzt, etwas sagen zu müssen.

„Dann mach doch“, vernahm Thiel durch das Rauschen und Drehen in seinem Kopf und wich ein Stück zurück und fragte, unsicher, was er da gehört hatte, nochmal nach. „Was?“

„Na das, was du eben gesagt hast“, klärte Boerne ihn auf und fixierte ihn auf eine Art, die Thiel die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb und den Groschen fallen ließ.

„Tu´s“, sagte Boerne noch einmal in unmissverständlichem Tonfall.

Thiel schluckte.

„Äh … Echt jetzt?“ Irgendwie stellte er gerade fest, dass er das eigentlich nur so daher gesagt hatte. Also, er wollte natürlich schon, aber … _hier_?

Boerne ließ sich seufzend gegen die Rückenlehne sacken und rollte mit den Augen. „Frank, wie denn nun?“

„Ja, also … klar. Also … wenn du wirklich meinst, dann …“ Er lachte ein wenig verlegen. Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob Boerne das tatsächlich ernst meinte.

Boerne schnaubte. „Was heißt hier _ich_? _Du_ hast mich doch hier schon halb ausgezogen. Soll ich mich jetzt wieder anziehen und wir fahren erst einmal gemütlich nach Hause? Du siehst mir nicht gerade danach aus, als wäre das eine Option, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf“, sagte Boerne und nickte kurz Richtung Thiels Schritt.

Automatisch folgte Thiel Boernes Blick. Völlig unnötig, denn er spürte ja längst, was es da zu sehen gab. Natürlich wäre zu Hause im Bett viel gemütlicher und so hatte er sich das ja ursprünglich auch gedacht, aber die Vorstellung, dass sie tatsächlich _hier_ … Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und nicht nur dorthin und als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, packte Boerne ihn ein zweites Mal an diesem Feierabend und zog ihn zu sich.

„Also komm´ schon. Schließ´ die Tür ab und tu´s“, wiederholte er an seinem Mund und küsste ihn erneut. „Tu´s“ flüsterte er rau noch ein weiteres Mal und Thiel spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper anfing zu brennen.

Er hatte gerade seine Hände an Boernes Gesicht gelegt und wollte den Kuss vertiefen, da schob ihn der andere mit leichtem Druck von sich weg. Ach ja, genau, die Tür. Widerwillig machte Thiel sich los und tat, wie ihm geheißen, ließ gleich noch die Jalousien in seiner Nähe runter, obwohl er sich kurz fragte, warum der ganze Aufwand. Ganz offensichtlich waren sie ja alleine. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen und irgendwie fühlte sich das dann doch besser an, musste er zugeben. Als er sich wieder in dem Raum drehte, sah er, dass Boerne inzwischen aufgestanden war und gerade eine Flasche auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte. Thiel kannte diese Art Flasche. Sie rief eine Erinnerung in ihm hervor: Boerne mit offenem Hemd, so wie jetzt, und wie er sich reckte und streckte und wand, während er mit einem Tuch über seinen Bauch und seine Rippen fuhr und die glitschige Masse aus eben so einer Flasche wie dieser von seiner Haut wischte.  
Damals war es zum ersten Mal eng in seiner Hose geworden und die Musik und die Stimmen von draußen zu einem undefinierbaren Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Und ihm daraufhin bewusst, dass das mit Boerne und ihm alles andere als harmlos war.  
Und seither hatte er Boerne immer wieder beim Ausführen von derartigen Aktionen zusehen dürfen, wenn auch in alles andere als medizinischen Zusammenhängen.

Thiel schluckte trocken, während Boerne für Sichtschutz an den restlichen Scheiben sorgte und anschließend den Stapel Papiere auf dem Tisch ein Stück zur Seite schob. Alles bereit machte für ...

In Thiels Kopf tauchten wieder Bilder auf, aber diesmal nicht aus der Vergangenheit, sondern eine Vorschau, grell und laut und mit verlockender Aussicht auf das, was sie gleich miteinander machen würden und er konnte nicht mehr länger warten, ging zurück zum anderen, der ihn sowieso so ansah, so durchdringend und alles andere als unschuldig und da fackelte er nicht lange, sondern packte ihn, griff nach seinen Schultern und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck um.  
Er presste sich gegen ihn, kaum dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Er war nicht schüchtern. Wieso auch. Sie wussten ja beide, was sie wollten.

Seine Hände liefen ziellos über Boernes ganzen Oberkörper, seine Finger gruben sich in die Haut und griffen in die Muskeln darunter und immer wieder drückte er sich mit seinem Becken gegen den anderen. Immer. Wieder. So lange, bis der Punkt, an dem das Ganze zu eskalieren drohte und er sich schamlos bis zum Ende an ihm reiben würde, nicht mehr weit war.

Nämlich jetzt. Thiel spürte, dass es mittlerweile nicht nur eng, sondern auch feucht geworden war in seiner Hose. Oh Gott.

Er musste stoppen. Lehnte seine Stirn an Boernes Schulterblatt und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Versuchte, nicht zu kommen. Unter seinen Händen bewegte sich Boernes Brustkorb derweil hastig auf und ab.  
Eine Pause würde, wie es aussah, ihnen beiden gut tun.

Sie warteten, so lange, bis das Pochen in Thiels Schoß wieder erträglicher und Boernes Atemzüge ruhiger geworden waren. Und um nicht gleich wieder etwas zu riskieren, beschäftigte Thiel sich in der Folge erst einmal damit, Boerne das Hemd vollends auszuziehen. Das lenkte ihn zum einen ein wenig ab, brachte ihn gleichzeitig aber dem verheißenden Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher. Mit Boerne zu arbeiten war wirklich immer ausgesprochen effektiv.

Er schob Boerne den Stoff von den Schultern und versuchte sich im Anschluss daran an den Manschettenknöpfen, scheiterte aber, weil er Boernes nackte Haut aller optimistischer Vorhaben zum Trotz doch nicht bleiben lassen konnte. Er rieb mit seinem Gesicht blind darüber, mit Nase und Lippen und Zunge und Wange und er sog überall diesen einzigartigen, berauschenden Geruch von Boerne ein.  
Die Sache mit den Manschetten übernahm unterdessen Boerne selbst, natürlich nicht, ohne das Ganze mit einem genervten Geräusch ob Thiels Erfolg- und Tatenlosigkeit in diesem Bereich einzuleiten. Thiel war es gleich, solange Boerne dann endlich mal ausgezogen war. Boerne zerrte und nestelte so lange an seinen Ärmeln, bis er das Hemd schließlich abstreifen konnte und Thiel nutzte währenddessen die Gelegenheit und zog sich Pullover samt T-Shirt über den Kopf. Achtlos schmiss er die Sachen auf den Schreibtisch und sie landeten dabei etwas unglücklich mitten auf dem Papierstapel, den Boerne eben noch so gewissenhaft bearbeitet und fein säuberlich beiseite gelegt hatte. Ein paar der Blätter wurden von dem Schwung mitgerissen und verrutschten ein wenig. Oder ganz schön. Oh je. Da hatte er sich extra so eine Mühe mit der Krawatte vorhin gegeben, und jetzt das. Das würde Boerne ganz und gar nicht gefallen, und wie auf Zuruf drehte dieser auch schon seinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, presste Thiel sich wieder gegen ihn, Haut an Haut jetzt und in deutlicher Absicht, und Boerne ließ jede eventuelle Bemerkung stecken. Mit Sicherheit hätte er auf das angerichtete Chaos mit mehr als nur einem Stöhnen reagiert.

Thiel streichelte den Körper vor ihm. Küsste. Hals. Schultern. Die Nackenwirbelsäule hinauf und hinunter. Lief mit den Fingern über Bauch und Brust. Boerne wand sich. Fing an zu zittern. Er seufzte und schnaubte und drängte sich immer ungenierter gegen Thiel.

Der stöhnte auf und hielt Boerne an den Hüften fest. Stoppte ihn. Kein bisschen weiter jetzt oder … Er brachte ein paar Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie und atmete heftig gegen den Drang an, jetzt und auf der Stelle zu kommen. Schloss die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder und schaute auf Boernes bloßen Rücken. Die Konturen der Schulterblätter. Die Muskeln. Die Haut. Die kleinen Bewegungen. Seine Finger gesellten sich zu seinen Augen und er zeichnete langsam und ein wenig wacklig die Rinne nach, die Boernes Rückgrat bildete, von den kurzgeschnittenen Haaren im Nacken bis zum Hosenbund, und er stellte sich vor, wie er über Boerne kniete, der auf dem Bauch lag, und wie er durch genau diese Rinne glitt, minutenlang, wie er sich darin rieb und in die er stieß, so lange, bis das Weiß darin schwamm wie in einem Flussbett.

Das war endgültig zu viel. Es ging jetzt nicht mehr. Er griff nach Boernes Gürtel, zerrte ihn ungeduldig aus den Schlaufen, öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss und zog ihm ungelenk Hose und Unterhose gleichzeitig nach unten. Boerne trat sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen und die Hosen von den Beinen und Thiel machte jetzt das, was er von Anfang an hatte machen wollen: Er drückte Boerne nach vorne auf den Schreibtisch. Der stützte sich bereitwillig auf seine Unterarme und brachte seine Beine in Position und ... Thiel presste die Augen zusammen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Scheiße. Scheiße, Scheiße.  
Schnell griff er nach der Flasche und drückte sich ungeduldig etwas Gel auf die Finger.

Boerne ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme fallen, als der erste Finger in ihn drang. Und beim dritten rollte er ihn hilflos auf der Tischplatte in und her, während sich seine Hände haltsuchend an der Schreibtischkante festklammerten. Was zwischen Boernes Beinen vor sich ging, das konnte Thiel diesmal nur ahnen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, wie der andere für gewöhnlich reagierte, wenn Thiel ihn so reizte. Er hatte es oft genug beobachten können, wenn Boerne auf dem Rücken dabei lag. Der wird sich nachher bestimmt fürchterlich aufregen, wenn er das sieht, dachte Thiel. Der gute und vor allem teure Designerschreibtisch … Und dabei war das erst der Anfang. Thiel zuckte unwillkürlich mit der Hüfte nach vorne. Oh ja, Boerne würde sich fürchterlich aufregen. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es sich lohnte, entschied er und intensivierte seine Bemühungen.

Und weil er sich so eine Mühe gab, dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Boerne eine Hand von der Tischkante löste und Anstalten machte, nach sich zu greifen. Aber so hatten sie nicht gewettet. Thiel schob Boernes Hand dahin zurück, wo sie gewesen war. Er würde Boerne hier jetzt auf gar keinen Fall mit seinen Fingern zum Orgasmus bringen.

Also ließ er schnell von ihm ab, schob sich seine Hose und Unterhose so weit wie nötig hinunter, griff nach der Flasche und dann nach sich selbst und drang schließlich mit so viel Selbstbeherrschung, wie er noch aufzubringen im Stande war, in Boerne ein, schob sich langsam vor, begleitet von Boernes lautem und langgezogenem Stöhnen und - als Thiel schließlich ganz in ihm war und still hielt – seinem hastigen und abgehackten Keuchen.

Boernes Haut bedeckte ein dünner Schweißfilm und Thiel beobachtete erneut den seichten Graben, der unter Boernes heftigem Luftholen und gequälten Winden immer wieder zu einer schmalen Gebirgskette aufgeworfen wurde. Dann wieder einsank. Und sich wieder erhob. Thiel hätte unter anderen Umständen noch über Stunden hinweg diesem Naturschauspiel auf Boernes Rücken zusehen können, aber diese Umstände lagen jetzt nicht vor. Nicht, wenn gleichzeitig Boernes Haare im Nacken in nassen Strähnen auf der Haut klebten und der andere diese Geräusche von sich gab. Thiel fiel nach nach vorne, grub sein Gesicht in die durchnässten Haare und die salzige Haut und Boerne drehte den Kopf ein wenig, schwerfällig, ächzend. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und die Schläfen genauso verschwitzt wie der Rest und Thiel küsste ihn, saugte an allem, was er aus seiner Position heraus erreichen konnte und was Boerne war.  
Der machte eine Bewegung, eine kleine nur, aber er veränderte dadurch den Druck um Thiel herum entscheidend und Thiel schoss eine derartig blindwütige Lust durch alle Glieder, dass er sich wieder aufstellte, Boerne an den Hüften packte und zustieß. Ohne Zögern und ohne Innehalten, schnell und tief und gleichzeitig zog er den anderen bei jedem Stoß so fest er konnte zu sich heran.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Thiel bekam am Rande mit, wie Boerne nach sich griff und diesmal ließ er ihn, nahm schemenhaft die rasanten Bewegungen von Boernes Arm wahr und dann zog der andere sich auch schon in diesem köstlich erbarmungslosen Stakkato und mit wildem Atem um ihn herum zusammen und Thiel drang noch einmal in diese verheerende und paradiesische Enge, und noch einmal und wieder und dann kam er, endlich, leider, hart und ungehemmt, wieder und noch einmal bis er schließlich völlig aufgelöst über Boerne zusammensackte.

Als die Umgebung und er selbst wieder Konturen annahm und die Luft wieder in einzelnen, voneinander zu unterscheidenden Atemzügen in seine Lungen strömte, zog er sich langsam aus Boerne zurück, was diesem wie immer dieses kleine undefinierbare Geräusch entlockte. Thiel zitterte und er lehnte sich gegen Boernes Rücken, legte sich auf ihn, schwer und mit seiner Wange an Boernes Schulter. Boernes Haut war nasskalt. Gut. In Thiels Sichtfeld lag Boernes Hand, völlig schlaff, das Netz an Adern deutlich hervorgetreten. Thiel legte seine Hand darauf, schob seine Finger zwischen Boernes, krümmte sie und Boerne krümmte seine. Anker setzen.

Irgendwann bewegte sich Boerne unter ihm, drückte nach oben. Es war inzwischen auch kalt und ihre Position wurde auf Dauer unbequem. Sie standen auf und suchten ihre Klamotten zusammen. Und während Thiel in sein T-Shirt schlüpfte, knöpfte Boerne seine Hose zu und beäugte dabei mit kritischem Blick den Schreibtisch.

„Und wer macht das jetzt weg?“

„Na ich wohl nicht.“ Thiel nahm seinen Pullover.

„Ach, und wieso nicht?“ Boerne sah ihn an, als würde er tatsächlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage erwarten, da er aber nur in Hosen und ohne erkennbare Frisur vor ihm stand, fiel Thiel es schwer, da wirklich dran zu glauben.

„Warum sollte ich?“, lachte er und zog sich den Pulli über den Kopf. Als er wieder auftauchte, blickte er in ein derartig ungläubig-schockiertes Gesicht, dass er nun doch stockte.

„Was?“, fragte er nach.

„Natürlich machst _du_ das, ohne dich wäre es schließlich nie so weit gekommen. Du bist schuld, du machst sauber.“ Boerne klang, als wäre jeglicher Widerstand zwecklos und drehte sich weg, um nach seinem Hemd zu greifen. Thiel stand einen Moment konsterniert da.

„Äh, bitte?“

„Ja selbstverständlich“, gab Boerne nonchalant von sich, ohne ihn anzusehen und schlüpfte in den ersten Ärmel, dann in den zweiten. Thiel schaute ihm dabei zu. Und plötzlich musste er grinsen. Er räusperte sich noch einmal, während Boerne sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

„Obwohl, eigentlich hast du recht“, fing er an.  
Boerne wandte sich ihm zu und schloss die letzten Knöpfe, sein Blick war fragend und ein wenig misstrauisch. Boernes voller Aufmerksamkeit sicher, folgte Thiel der Spur auf dem Tisch mit seinen Augen, langsam und genüsslich, von vorne bis hinten. ” _So_ weit wäre es ohne mich wohl wirklich nicht gekommen.“ Er sah Boerne amüsiert und herausfordernd ins Gesicht, sah, wie Boerne eine pikierte Schnute zog und ein bisschen rot wurde und weil Thiel das gefiel, setzte er noch einen obendrauf und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und reckte den Hals, sodass er über die Tischkante hinweg sehen konnte. Dann schielte er wieder zu Boerne, der einen missbilligenden Laut ausstieß und mit den Augen rollte.

„Jetzt überschätz´ dich mal nicht.“ Er schloss die Manschettenknöpfe und tat so, als wäre nichts, aber seine Ohren waren immer noch verräterisch rot.

„Das muss ich gar nicht, die Tatsachen sprechen ja für sich.“ Thiel grinste und Boerne schaute etwas missmutig drein. Dann griff er sehr entschlossen nach seiner Krawatte, legte sie um und seufzte dann theatralisch auf.

„Immerhin gibst du es damit zu.“ Jetzt hatte Boerne wieder diesen selbstgefälligen Ton in der Stimme.

„Hm?“

„Na, dass du schuld bist.“ Routiniert zog er die Krawatte unter dem Kragen auf die richtige Länge.  
Thiel merkte, dass der andere jetzt wieder auf dem besten Weg war, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, aber er war heute auch gut in Form. Er trat an Boerne heran, griff mit beiden Händen in Schulterhöhe nach der ungebundenen Krawatte und ließ seine Finger gemächlich an dem seidigen Stoff nach unten gleiten.

„Schuld … Schuld ... das klingt aber nicht sehr nett. Wo ich doch grade so nett zu dir war“, sagte er so vorwurfsvoll wie möglich und versuchte, entsprechend dreinzublicken, ahnte aber, dass ihm weder das eine, noch das andere besonders gut gelang. „Anstatt mir ein Dankeschön in Aussicht zu stellen, nachher vielleicht, wenn wir zu Hause sind?“  
Jetzt konnte er das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken und er sah zufrieden, wie Boerne tief einatmete. Der andere räusperte sich noch einmal, schob Thiels Hände von sich weg und band mit gekonnten Bewegungen die Krawatte.

„Nun gut ...“, fing er an und klang wie der Herr Professor. „Ich mach das am besten wirklich selber, dann wird das wenigstens ordentlich.“ Und mit reichlich Tüchern und Desinfektionsmittel, aber ohne weitere Worte machte er sich ans Werk.

Thiel hätte dazu etwas sagen können, es lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, aber irgendwann war auch mal gut, fand er, und so beugte er sich nur von hinten über Boerne, flüsterte ihm ein „Dann mach mal“ ins Ohr und küsste ihm ein Grinsen auf den Hals, ehe er sich „da drüben“ auf den Stuhl setzte und wartete, bis Boerne fertig war.

Lange gedulden musste er sich nicht.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
